First Date
by umbreonblue
Summary: After a long awaited talk with his long-time crush, Hoshitani manages to get a date. However, the couple ends up getting stalked by Team Otori, and Team Hiragi gets dragged into it. The Kao Kai end up finding out too.
1. You have a Date?

It all started on Friday. Practice was light, so Team Otori had some time to chat. However, Hoshitani was quiet... **too quiet**. Concerned, Nayuki asks, "Are you alright, Hoshitani-kun?"

"Ah. I'm fine, Nayuki. I'm just thinking about something." Hoshitani was smiling like usual, even with his thinking face on.

"What could you be possibly be thinking so hard about, you boor? It's not like you have a date or anything."

"..." Nayuki, Tengenji, and Tsukigami gasped. Kuga watching silently like usual.

"No way! **You** on a **date**?!"

"What? I can't go on a date without your permission?" Hoshitani frowned, a bit angry.

"No, it's not that," Nayuki shook his head.

"It's just that it's unexpected," Tsukigami said.

"At least, tell us who your date is, you boor."

"No. Not telling." Hoshitani smiled mischievously.

"Why not?!"

"Because. Just because." Then, Hoshitani said something about being tired, and went ahead.

The other boys were both confused as to why he wouldn't tell them anything, and still in shock about Hoshitani having a date in general. Eventually, they decided to follow him on his date, after Nayuki got some more info out of him.

Meanwhile, in the Kao Council Meeting Room...

The meeting was just about finished when Otori asked if he could leave early. Confused, Sazanami asks,"Why? Leaving early is unlike you."

"I have a date tomorrow." Otori smiling like usual.

"You what?!" Everyone in the room (mostly Akatsuki) was shocked.

"Yeah. I have much to think about, so can I leave early?"

"Very well. But Otori, we'll talk later." Hiragi let Otori off this time, but there likely won't be a next time, unless it's an emergency.

"Thanks." Otori left the room, putting on a smile.

The others had mixed thoughts on Otori dating someone. Sazanami thought it would be good for Otori, Yuzuriha thought it would be the blossoming of a beautiful relationship. Akatsuki thought that Otori dating would be a good excuse to spend more time with Hiragi, Hiragi just thought that, being the younger brother, it was his duty to see if Otori's date was worthy enough for him. That, and to find out more details when they had their chat.

After practice, Nayuki went back to the room he shared with Hoshitani. He found Hoshitani on the floor, looking at magazines, particularly on the pages where they mention date spots. Grimacing, Nayuki remembered the last time, where he had a sort-of-but-not-quite-date with Hoshitani.

Quickly getting his thoughts in order, Nayuki approached Hoshitani. "Hoshitani-kun...when is your date?"

"Tomorrow." Hoshitani answered without knowing, distracted and still looking through magazines.

"Well, is she pretty?"

"Pft. Yeah. ' **She'** is very pretty." Hoshitani chuckles knowingly.

"Where are you taking her, then?"

"Hmm...Don't know yet." Pondering, Hoshitani keeps looking through the magazines until he finds an article on an amusement park.

"Ah...An amusement park! That's perfect!" Hoshitani jumps up in joy while creating an even bigger mess. Then, Nayuki helps Hoshitani clean up.

"So...who is your date?" Nayuki asks while stacking magazines.

"...Nice try, Nayuki." Hoshitani pauses for a moment before smiling at him, stacking.

Once the room was clean, they had dinner, and as soon as Nayuki was sure Hoshitani was asleep, texted the others about the info he got out of Hoshitani. They then decided that they would stalk him to see who his date is.


	2. Story Time

Meanwhile...

Otori and Hiragi met up back in the meeting room to 'talk' about Otori's date. Hiragi stared at Otori, "Otori, who is your date?"

Otori just smiles. "It's a long story."

"We have time." _'Tsubasa, punctual and right to the point as always.'_

 _Flashback_

 _The day before yesterday, Otori got a message from Hoshitani saying to meet him on the outdoor stage to talk. He stood on the outdoor stage, Hoshitani in front of him, looking upset._

 _"I got your message, Hoshitani. What's the matter?" Otori was concerned since he'd never seen him so upset._

 _"I figured it out, Otori-senpai." Hoshitani looked at him, a small smile on his face._

 _"Figured what out?"_

 _"That you're the one I've been looking for this whole time, the high schooler I've wanted to meet for the last two years. How long have you known?" Hoshitani was serious._

 _Otori was stunned by this. He didn't know what to say, so he said what was on his mind._

 _"I...I've known for awhile now, actually. I got a hint during your audition day, but I never knew you were looking for me until you said it the day I left the Kao Council."_

 _Hoshitani was furious and red, "Why didn't you say anything?!"_

 _"I wanted you to figure it out on your own."_

 _"Well, you got your wish." Hoshitani stormed off, angry at Otori for not saying anything, angry at himself for not realizing it sooner. He decided to get a run in before he got too out of control of his emotions._

 _"O-Oi, Hoshitani! Wait!" Otori tried to catch up to him, but it was a futile effort. Hoshitani was simply too fast. Panting, he decided to let Hoshitani blow off steam. Hopefully by tomorrow, they can talk again._

 _Yesterday, during practice, Hoshitani was completely ignoring him. The others were concerned, but Otori told them to leave it alone. After practice, Otori messaged Hoshitani to talk again on the outdoor stage. Otori got there early, hoping Hoshitani would show up. Hoshitani did show up near sunset._

 _"What do you want, Otori-senpai?" Hoshitani was annoyed that he even came here._

 _"I just wanted to talk..." Sighing, Otori spoke, "The reason why I didn't tell you was..."_

 _"For me to figure it out on my own. I know."_

 _"It's also because I'm not fit to play prince charming," Otori said a bit disappointingly. However, that just got Hoshitani angry._

 _"'Not fit to play prince charming'...what's with that? I never asked you to do that! I-I just wanted to see you again, to dance with you on the same stage. That's all I wanted." Hoshitani had tears threatening to pour down his cheeks. Otori's eyes softened as he looked at him._

 _"Hoshitani...Ever since you let me go, I've had the feeling that you really did abandon me, that you didn't need me anymore. It felt more like a break-up then a student flying beyond his teacher. I didn't want to feel like that again, didn't want you to lose your smile, so..."_

 _"Otori..." Hoshitani eyes widened in shock by Otori's words. 'Does this mean that he...'_

 _"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll do anything." Otori bowed his head. Hoshitani was a bit shocked by this, and started panicking a little._

 _"U-um...then, please go out with me!" Otori lifted his head, shocked at what Hoshitani just said. Hoshitani was blushing bright red, eyes closed, bracing himself for a rejection. Otori laughs, amused by the sight of Hoshitani trying to ask him out._

 _"Alright. I'll go out with you. You can choose where to go. How does Saturday at 14:00 sound?" Opening his eyes, Hoshitani was stunned for a moment before answering._

 _"OK!" Hoshitani beamed up at Otori brightly, Otori smiling back. Then, the two walked their separate ways back to their rooms to plan, and mentally prepare for their date._

 _End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened." Otori smiled sheepishly. Hiragi was silent for awhile. Sighing at his brother's explanation, "I understand. Please take good care of your kohai then. Make sure this doesn't interfere with school, practice, or performances either." _'I'll accept him, if only to make you happy, Itsuki-niisan.'_

"Thanks for listening, Tsubasa." Otori smiled gratefully.

"Anytime." Hiragi let a small smile slip before become stoic again. With that, Otori left for his own room to sleep, hoping that his date with Hoshitani will be alright.


	3. Amusement & Stalking

In his best street clothes, Hoshitani waited for Otori to show up at the train station. He got there early...at noon. _'Last night, I was so nervous, and excited. I didn't sleep much.'_ Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he waited. It was five minutes to two when Otori showed up.

"Yo, Hoshitani. Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not at all. Let's go!" _'Only two hours, but no biggie.'_

Smiling, Otori and Hoshitani went to ride the train to their destination. Hoshitani proceeded to look around then sat down, Otori sitting down next to him. When they got to their stop, Hoshitani grabbed Otori's hand, dragging him out of the train, and Otori let him. Heading out the station, hand-in-hand, Hoshitani lead Otori to their destination.

Surprised, Otori smiled at Hoshitani who smiled back."The amusement park? It's been a long time since I went to one." Hoshitani was glad to hear that.

"Then, let's go!" Pulling Otori by the hand to the nearest ride, Otori letting him lead. This continued on for several more rides until they stopped for lunch.

Unbeknownst to them, Team Otori was watching from a far. All of them were shocked to see that Hoshitani's date was Otori. While they were happy for them, they were in too deep to stop stalking them now.

After lunch, Otori and Hoshitani decided to play some games. Following them to the shooting game and watching from the other side at another game, Team Otori was spotted by Team Hiragi, who were nearby.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ugawa asks.

"Shhhhh," they all say.

Tsukigami pointed towards the shooting game. Team Hiragi looked over to see Otori winning a black bear for Hoshitani, Hoshitani hugging his prize, then cheerfully hugging Otori. All of them were shocked to see Hoshitani and Otori together like this. Then, Kuga explained to Team Hiragi that they were stalking Hoshitani and Otori-senpai on their date.

" **Date**?!"

Toraishi was especially shocked by this, considering that he could've given Hoshitani dating advice as thanks for putting up with his fights with Kuga. Ugawa was just shocked by the revelation, Inumine was shocked for only a moment then was happy for them. Tatsumi knew Hoshitani's feelings all along, so it didn't bother him much, Sawatari, while mildly shocked, accepted it, and was happy for them too. Then, they all agreed to team up, and stalk them together.

Moving on from game to game, Hoshitani won a white bear, a black bear, and a brown puppy with a scarf for Otori while Otori also won a brown puppy with a scarf for Hoshitani. Happy with their prizes, they decide to rest for a while.

Unbeknownst to Hoshitani, Otori noticed their stalkers at their second game. Amused, Otori decided to mess with them.

Sitting next to Hoshitani, he leaned over to peck his cheek, causing Hoshitani (and their stalkers) to blush. Then, Otori leaned over to Hoshitani's ear, whispering, "I believe we have company," pointing to a corner of the area they were in before backing off. Hoshitani noticed that both his teammates and his rivals were stalking them.

He was dumbfounded for a moment, blinking before smiling, leaning in to whisper in Otori's ear, "Then, let's lose them." After pulling back (and causing their stalkers to blush again), they both smiled at each other and ran away, hand-in-hand.

Eventually they stopped running, and went to the Ferris Wheel last as it was getting dark out.

Once they got on, the ride started moving them to the top. "I think we lost them." Hoshitani and Otori were lightly panting with all the running they had to do today, but were happy.

As they got to the very top, Hoshitani looked out the window, at the people and the spectacular light show.

"Wow! The view from here is great. All those people down there look like sesame seeds!"

Otori just laughs. "Yeah, but they look more like ants from up here."

Then, the ride suddenly stopped. Both of them blinked. "I guess we have to wait."

"Hmm."

"Um...Otori/Hoshitani." They say at the same time. Que awkward silence.

"O-Otori-senpai, did you have fun today?" Hoshitani was silent, blushing while expecting an answer.

"Yeah. I had fun today. Did you?" Otori smiles.

"Yeah. I did." Hoshitani smiles back, blush still on him.

Otori's eyes soften, watching him, leaning to his ear, blowing hot air on it while Hoshitani shivers, whispering, "Can I kiss you?"

Hoshitani blushes even harder, breathless as he says, "Yeah." Then, Otori backed off from his ear, held Hoshitani by the waist, and leaned in to kiss him on the lips, Hoshitani leaning in as well as wrapping his arms around Otori's neck. The kiss was chaste, sweet, and perfect.

At the same time, fireworks exploded in a burst of bright colors. Then, the ride started back up, breaking the kiss, knocking them both off the seats and onto the floor. They didn't let go though, despite groaning in pain. It was only when they were about to get off, did they let go of each other.

After they got off the ride, they both laughed. "Let's go home." They both went to back to Ayanagi, hand-in-hand.


	4. Repercussions and Punishments

On the train ride home, Hoshitani fell asleep, holding Otori's hand. When the train came to their stop, Otori shook him, "We're here."

Hoshitani didn't move for a minute. Otori thought that it was adorable, before trying again. "Come on, we're here."

Hoshitani blinked heavily, "Hmm, Otori..." Otori lead Hoshitani by the hand out of the train, even holding his hand out of the station.

Once they arrived at Ayanagi and Hoshitani was awake enough, let go of his hand. Then, they kissed each other goodnight, and went to their rooms to get some sleep.

The next morning, at practice...

Team Otori was exhausted and wary after last night. They lost Otori-senpai and Hoshitani in the amusement park and gave up after a while. Team Hiragi too.

Hoshitani was even more cheerful than before, still thinking about how perfect last night was. When Otori came in, he was more cheerful too.

The rest of Team Otori thought that _'last night must have been wonderful for those two.'_

Once Otori and Hoshitani established eye contact, and looked at the rest of the team for a moment, they both smiled at each other.

 _'You thinking what I'm thinking?'_

 _'I think I am.'_

"So...I noticed you guys are tried. What happened?" Hoshitani questioned them.

"Oh, nothing important, you boor."

"Hoshitani-kun, how was your date?"

"It was great!"

"I see. We're very happy for you."

Hoshitani was looking at them suspiciously while Otori was trying not to laugh.

"W-what? It's not like we stalked you on your date with Otori-senpai, you boor!"

Tsukigami face palms, Kuga and Nayuki both sigh. Hoshitani smiles while Otori just laughs out loud.

"Well then. As punishment for stalking us...Otori-senpai, would you do the honors?"

"I'd love to. Now, as punishment, you boys can clean the practice room for a week."

"Ehh? That's it?"

"Yeah. Messing with and running away from you guys was kinda fun. By the way, what were Team Hiragi doing there?"

"Ah. They had the day off and had tickets. It was a group outing," Kuga answered.

Hoshitani just nods. They all went back to practice.

Otori then messages Hiragi about his star team's 'adventure' yesterday. Hiragi replied that they will clean their practice room for a week as punishment too. Smiling, Otori watched his boys (and boyfriend) practice.

Later, in the Kao Council Meeting Room...

The council members other than Hiragi noticed that Otori was more cheerful than before. It was slightly disturbing (to Akatsuki). Finally, Sazanami asks, "Did your date go well, Otori?"

"Yeah. It was wonderful," Otori responds smiling brightly.

"I want to meet the beautiful person who won you over, Otori." Yuzuriha was curious about who Otori's dating.

"Well, maybe," Otori smiles sheepishly before hearing a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opens to reveal Hoshitani carrying some papers. "Otori-senpai, you forgot these! I thought they were important." Hoshitani carried the papers over to Otori. "Thanks, Hoshitani," Otori pecks him on the cheek before grabbing the papers, smiling.

The rest of the Kao Kai (except Hiragi) are shocked. Hoshitani blushes, excuses himself, and gets out of there fast. Awkward silence again. Then, Akatsuki spoke up, "You're dating your kohai?"

"Yup."

"You have no shame," Akatsuki glares.

"Otori, are you happy with him?" Sazanami and Yuzuriha can't help but ask.

"Yes. I'm extremely happy with him," Otori responds confidently.

"Then, I guess it's OK."

"I'm glad you've found someone. Such a beautiful relationship!"

"...I guess it's OK since he makes you so happy," Akatsuki reluctantly agrees.

"Let's get back to the meeting," Hiragi as stoic as ever, but he knew all along. _'I'm glad you're happy, Itsuki-niisan.'_

Later in the evening, on the outdoor stage...

"I can't believe you did that!" Hoshitani was complaining about Otori's behavior earlier, still blushing.

Otori laughs. "Well, I just thought that if they were going to find out anyway, I might as well tell them today. Besides, Hiragi already knew."

"...You still could've warned me," Hoshitani was still miffed, pouting.

Otori just smiles at him, then pecks him on the lips. "Forgive me?" Hoshitani blushes a bit harder, then nods.

Otori just keeps smiling at him. When Hoshitani had had enough, he pulled Otori into another kiss, Otori returning it. After they broke for air, they both say, "I love you." Smiling at each other, they hold hands as they walked back to the dorms.

Omake #1:

In Otori's room, a brown puppy is connected to a black bear by a single scarf, the white bear holding the black bear's hand.

In Hoshitani and Nayuki's room, a brown puppy is connected to a black bear by a single scarf.

Omake #2:

When Kaito texted Haruto about this...he was very surprised, but very happy for Otori and Hoshitani. He messaged Otori: _I'm very happy for you! Good luck!_

Otori's and Hoshitani's response: _Thanks, Tsukigami-senpai._


End file.
